lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: Minis
Venture: Minis is a short film series exclusive to The LMMCU and the Venture: Kingdoms subscription services. It will be a successor to Venturian Battle. Synopsis Venture: Minis explores various aspects of the Venture world and its inhabitants. Some are canon, while others are mere interpretations of the Venture universe. Episodes # BenchāChibi; Robāto to Robyn Yakobu ga Tsuri Ni Iku: ChibiRobert and ChibiRobyn Jacob go fishing with their parents. However, mishap after mishap ensues! (This short is non-canon) # The Venture Pill: Robert Xavier Jacob, after having gotten divorced, has resorted to drugs; specifically, the Venture Pill, which is said to bring him into another world. However, his mindset changes into thinking anyone who isn't using the drug is a horrible monster, all of which he vows to eliminate (this short is non-canon). # Daddy Jacob: Robert Xavier Jacob is a war profiteer who saves a child, Robyn Jade, from the aftermath of a battle in Ireland. Taking her into his estate, Robert must learn that some things are more important than profit (this short is canon). # The Venture Pill; Hell on Earth: Robert Jacob, suffering worse and worse hallucinations from the Venture Pill, gets help from a young lady he had also drugged, named Robyn Jade, to try and go to the Underworld. Little do they know that nothing has changed and that the side-effects are just getting worse and worse over time (this short is non-canon). # Fighting Irish: After Robyn Jade-Jacob gets in a fight with Tyra Beaulieu at an event, the two are treated like children by Robert Jacob and Tyler Ferrari, left at home to resolve their differences. However, the two of them are able to get along better than they once thought... (This short is canon) # Shadows Never Die: Civilians have been mysteriously vanishing in Paris, France. Robyn Jacob sets out to find the culprit but bites off more than she can chew when she finds a black, shape-shifting demon (this short is canon). # MC Maimone's: After Adolfo Bassanelli, an Italian priest, gets in a freak car accident, he finds himself surrounded by roadkill. Upon further inspection, though, he finds out that these animals were slaughtered. Following a trail of animal gore, he is able to find a terrifying slaughterhouse - MC Maimone's, owned by famous chef Corrado "Meat Cutter" Maimone. Will he be able to stop Maimone inhumane killings? Meanwhile, Tyra Beaulieu's wedding to Tyler Ferrari is delayed as Bassanelli fails to show up, complicating their relationship (this short is exceedingly grisly and disturbing, and is likely to offend viewers who have do not believe in veganism or vegetarianism). # Obeastity: The Venturian versions of Robert and Robyn Jacob, Tyler Ferrari, and Tyra Beaulieu have taken shelter in one of the three Venturian acropolises. They find out about a four-meter tall Cannibal that lives in the oubliettes, with Robert trying to find it. They come upon the Cannibal, known as the Obeast, and soon realize how outmatched they are (this short is canon). Category:TV shows Category:Venture Category:Venture: Minis Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:2019 Category:June Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears